warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Riven Mods
mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] Riven Mods are special mods that can feature up to four different stats, sometimes disadvantageous. Riven mods are unique in that their stats are heavily randomized, allowing for a significant variance in mod effectiveness, and because the type of Riven mod acquired is kept hidden from the player until they complete an assigned challenge for the mod. Riven mods are also exclusive to certain individual weapons, with each mod having only a single weapon associated with them. Currently, Riven mods are limited to Shotguns, Secondary weapons, Assault Rifles, Bows, Launchers, and Sniper Rifles, as well as any Sentinel weapons that fall in the aforementioned categories. A single Riven Mod is given to players upon completion of The War Within quest, and additional Riven Mods can be acquired as rewards from Sorties. Upgrade and Trading costs of Riven mods are equivalent to those of Rare mods. Mechanics Challenges When a player receives a Riven Mod, the nature of the mod itself is hidden from the player, a state referred to as being Veiled. In order to unlock the mod's type and effect, players must complete a challenge associated with that mod, for example, killing a certain number of enemies without being afflicted by Status Effects. In order for the challenge to be registered, the Riven mod must be equipped on a weapon that the player will be carrying into a mission. Riven mods that have not been unlocked will consume no mod capacity when equipped on a weapon, but will not confer any bonuses either. While Riven mods must be equipped on the weapon it is assigned to (e.g. Pistol Riven Mods can only be equipped on secondaries), it is possible to complete the challenges using any weapon. If a player manages to complete the challenge, the Riven mod's type and stats will be revealed after the leaving the mission, regardless of whether the mission is successfully completed, aborted, or failed. The challenge difficulty depends on the mastery rank of the mod; e.g. a Rank 8 Riven mod will have a lower difficulty than a rank 12. Stats Unlike other mods, a Riven mod has randomized values for their various stats, i.e. two of the same Riven Mod can have different numbers for their effects, along with a random Polarity and Mastery Rank requirement. Each Riven mod can have from two up to four stats associated with it: two or three beneficial effects, and possibly one counterbalancing negative effect similar in concept to Corrupted Mods. Both of these aspects mean that Riven mods are unpredictable, but at the same time their randomized positive effects have the potential to feature significantly higher values than standard mods. It is possible to receive a Riven mod that has high positive stats without any drawbacks, though the opposite is also possible. Riven mods have unique, systematic names, consisting of a prefix, a core and suffix, following "Prefix-CoreSuffix" or just "CoreSuffix" (as in Latron Deci-puratron, or Karak Satitox). Prefixes and cores draw from the same name pool. There are 24 unique, randomisable stats and therefore 24 prefixes/cores and 24 suffixes. It should be noted that negative effects are not represented by the name. The prefix and suffix cannot be of the same stat, (such as Braton Visiata), and it is possible to get stats for weapons who cannot take advantage of them (such as Miter Critatis). The 24 positive stats are: Disposition The randomized stats for Riven mods are affected by a variable known as Disposition, a modifier that collates the usage popularity of a given weapon across the entire player base, and then adjusts the resulting random stats to better fit that weapon. There are three different ranks of Disposition that can be assigned: *'Strong': This Disposition is assigned to infrequently used or unpopular weapons, which will result in Riven mods for said weapon receiving more powerful potential stats. *'Neutral': Weapons that see average usage within the player base, resulting in equally average ranges of Riven mod stats. *'Faint': Assigned to popular weapons that see frequent usage, this Disposition creates Riven mods with more restrained stats. A weapon's Disposition can be seen in the Arsenal under the Upgrade tab. Below is a list of weapons by Disposition: All Weapons= |-|Rifles= |-|Shotguns= |-|Secondaries= |-|Sentinel= Cycling (Re-Rolling) Another unique aspect of a Riven mod's stats is their ability to Cycle (re-roll) the mod stats and/or polarity, via the Cycle function in the Mods segment in the Orbiter by spending Kuva, a resource found through Kuva Siphon objectives in high level Grineer missions. Cycling a Riven mod will randomly reroll the mod's stats, which can result in either better or worse stats or effects for the mod, though this will not change the weapon that the mod is assigned to first. Both the stats themselves and the percentages for the stats are changed when cycling a Riven mod, though the mod's polarity and Mastery Rank requirement will not. After cycling a mod, both the old version of the mod and the new version is displayed, and players can choose whether to accept the new stats, or revert to the old version. Regardless of the player's choice, the Kuva spent in cycling the mod will not be refunded. The minimum cost for Cycling a Riven mod is 900 Kuva for the first cycle, with increasing costs on subsequent cycles of the same mod. Cycle cost is capped at 3500 Kuva. Putting ranks into a Riven mod and then re-rolling does not reset any ranks previously put into the mod , i.e. a rank 4 Riven mod that is cycled will retain its rank 4 status. Players can see whether a mod has been cycled by a circular arrow icon at the bottom right of the Riven Mod, which will also display a number indicating how many times the mod has been cycled. Limitations Unusually for mods, Riven mods are Mastery Rank locked, with different mods requiring players to be of a certain Mastery Rank to be able to use them. Also, each type of Riven Mod is exclusive to a particular individual weapon or its variation, and a weapon can only have one Riven mod equipped at any time. A player can is limited to 15 Riven Mods in their inventory at a given time. The player can purchase additional Riven Mod slots from the Market at for a set of 3 slots, allowing up to 60 Rivens at any given time. Notes * Due to their random nature, Riven Mods are not saved in a player's Codex. * Typing Mod in the ingame chat and selecting the mod will let other players in the same chat channel see its bonuses. * Base (unranked) Endo value of Riven mods appears to be affected by the mastery rank of the mod. (needs confirmation) * Riven mods can be used on variants of a particular weapon, including MK1, Prime, Vandal, Wraith, Dex, Prisma, and Mara variants. Syndicate variants of weapons are also compatible with Riven mods. ** Being entirely separate weapons, the Mutalist Cernos and the Mutalist Quanta Riven mods are not compatible with normal Cernos or Quanta, respectively, and vise-versa. * If a Riven Mod includes two elemental bonuses, it appears that the first element listed is applied after the second one. ** Examples: Trivia * Riven mods feature a dynamic image, which constantly shifts between the images of the bonuses. For example, a Riven Rifle mod that affects Critical chance and Critical damage (positively or negatively) will shift between Point Strike's image and Vital Sense's image. ** Interestingly, Riven Mods that affect Status Chance use Thunderclap's image as opposed to Rifle Aptitude's. *''Riven'' is the past participle of the Middle English verb Rive, which means "to violently tear apart". *Taking into account the existence of 24 possible positive effects and the possibility of one negative effect, and the fact that effects don't fall into the same category, there are 12696 different Riven Mods with two positive effects and one or none negative effects, 267168 different Riven Mods with three positive effects and one or none negative effects, making a total of 279864 different combinations for a single weapon. **12696 is obtained by calculating 24*23*23 ***24 being the total of Cores, the first 23 being the number of Suffixes available (excluding the effect used by the core), and the latter 23 being the remaining 22 effects plus the "No Negative Effect" Chance. **267168 is obtained by calculating 24*23*22*22 ***24 being the total of Prefixes, 23 being the number of Cores available (excluding the effect used by the Prefix), the first 22 being the number of Suffixes available (excluding the effects used by the Prefix and the Core), and the latter 22 being the remaining 21 effects plus the "No Negative Effect" Chance. Media Vulklok_Manticon.png|Vulklok Manticon Paracyst Visi-magnatron.png|Paracyst Visi-magnatron Lanka Hexa-toxitio.jpg|Unranked Lanka Hexa-toxitio tonkor_critacan.png|Tonkor Critacan +161.7 Critical Chance +92.9% Multishot (18 Madurai) Cernos Hera-critadra.png MOD.jpg|Gorgon Argican WFRivenPenta.jpg soma riven.png|Soma Hexa-visisus Ogris Hexacan.png|Ogris Hexacan Ignis.png|Ignis Arma-visidra 15032275_10205637006843620_2207266400186110966_n.jpg|Grinlok Mantides Zarr Toxi-hexado.PNG|Zarr Toxi-hexado Cattura.JPG|Riven Vectis MoD Warframe0017.jpg|Zhuge Fevaata Catturai.JPG|Latron Hexadra Riven Mod Screenshot_126.png|Weapon: Dread. +88.6% Critical Damage. +123.7% Critical Chance. +66.2% Cold. Grinlok Magna-sciata.png|Grinlok Magna-sciata 20161116144304_1.jpg|Torid riven mod|linktext=torid argitio Paris Visicron.jpg Sybaris Insipha.jpg stradavar Manti-visiada.png|Stradavar Manti-visiada 5c77b9e2d1101d4ab4ccc3b070e2d29a.png|Riven mod, Melee kills Karak_Argi-visidex.png Untitled.png|simulor Visi-critatio Simulor Visi-Critatio.png|Simulor Visi-critatio Warframe0138.jpg|Dera Riven Mod 111.jpg|Synapse Riven mod Amprex Lexitis.PNG|Amprex Lexitis 20161127061400_1.jpg|Riven Mod 20161127061413_1.jpg|Tetra Riven Mod stradavar satilis.jpg|Stradavar Satilis Braton_Argitox.png|Braton Argitox - Riven Rifle Mod Supra Toxi-hexaada.jpg|Supra Toxi-hexaada Riven Mod braton riven.png glaxion riven.png paris riven.png penta riven.png zarr riven.png Tiberon Manti-cronicron.jpg RIVEN MODS & KUVA SIPHON - Sexy purple mods Warframe Links * Official Exhibit * Google Doc with possible stats in progress * List of All weapons Riven Dispositions * Google Doc for Riven Mod evaluation Patch History *Fixed a crash with certain weapons caused by Rivens with worse than -100% Multishot. *Fixed Corrosive Status Effects being cancelled due to -100% status duration. *Fixed -100% Reload Speed making weapons reload instantly. *Fixed another case of negative Ammo Capacity Rivens leading to infinite Ammo. *Fixed a few problems that would occur from using a Riven with Fire-Rate worse than -100%. *Fixed Secondary Riven Mod Fusion cost being lower than intended. *Fixed negative Status Duration from Rivens resulting in infinite status. *Fixed negative Ammo Capacity Rivens leading to infinite Ammo. *Fixed negative Damage Rivens healing enemies. Also fixes negative Crit Multiplier doing the same. *Fixed Status Effects visually (i.e Corrosive green electricity-like substance) lasting forever as a result of having 0% Status Duration. * Kuva Cycle cost now capped at 3500. * For those of you who have reached the max Riven Capacity, you can now increase your Riven Capacity by purchasing additional Slots. Visit the market to get a bundle of three slots for 60 Platinum. The maximum capacity is still capped at 60 Riven Slots total for technical reasons. * Cycle will now prompt you to choose on next login if you crash while choosing. * A player cannot be traded a Riven if they are already at max capacity. * Cycling can now be done repeatedly without the need to close & open again. * Fixed bug when trying to dissolve a Veiled Riven Mod. * Fixed getting locked in Riven reveal screen when pressing esc/back too early. * Fixed an issue that could cause an auto-ban for selling a Riven. * Rivens will now show the reveal screen on next login if you crash before returning to your Landing Craft. * Riven Disposition (Faint, Neutral, and Strong) has been added. Riven Disposition stats on Rifles will be visible if there's at least one equippable Riven Mod for said Rifle. * Existing Rivens have been automatically rebalanced to fit this Riven Disposition * When Cycling a Riven with Kuva, you can now choose to "Accept" or "Decline" a Cycle result using the arrow and Confirm button presented. * You will only have to Unveil a Riven Mod one time: on first discovery. Cycling no longer Veils Riven Mods. * Adjusted Endo return when dissolving Riven mods: ** +100 Endo for every Mastery Rank requirement above the minimum of 8 ** +200 Endo for every Cycle performed on the Mod * Chat Linked Riven Mods now contain correct challenge progress/requirement info, as well as Cycles. * Kuva Cycling costs have been reduced significantly. ** Before: 900 - 1000 - 1300 - 1800 - 2500 - 3400 - 4500 - 5800 - 7300 - 9000 - Continues each Cycle, no cap. ** After: 900 - 1000 - 1200 - 1400 - 1700 - 2000 - 2350 - 2750 - 3200 - 3600 - Continues each Cycle, no cap. * Tweaked the Cycling diorama to include Samodeus and updated Riven Mod Cycle and transition sounds! Fixes: * Fixed Veiled Riven Mods unequipping themselves due to not meeting the Mastery Rank requirement. * Introduced. }} it:Mod Riven Category:Mods Category:Mechanics Category:Update 19